Feel Like a Man-Law x Reader part 1
by ok.writer
Summary: What makes a man feel like a man?
1. Chapter 1

(name) walked down the halls of castle, her silver, two inch heels clicked against the tile floor. Her shackles that cut deep into her ankles and wrists clattered. In her hands she held a silver platter with food that was to be served to the master of the house - Donquixote Doflamingo. A ten-foot man with a head full of blond hair and a mouth always curled into a sadistic smile. His attire was as flamboyant as can be; a large, hot pink feather coat that hung over his naked shoulders, to go with pink zebra-striped pants.

At her destination, she took in a breath as her knuckles came into contact with a large, white, wooden door. "Come in~." From the tone in his voice, (name) could tell he was wearing his famous smile. Bringing herself to smile, as it was required or she would be punished, she opened the door and walked in, presenting Doflamingo's meal for the afternoon. His sunglasses glinted; his head switching from one hand to the other, the smile never faltering. "Oh, damn. This isn't what I wanted to eat today." He stood up and came up to her, completely covering her with his shadow. Her knees buckled ever so slightly; this man towering over her had her crying on the inside. A swift swipe of his hand, the silver platter flew from (name)'s hand and landed on the floor, food splattered and wasted. (name)'s hands went up to cover her face, "I'm sorry!" she apologized out of habit. She looked to the ground and her eyes widened. Doflamingo's smile had turned into a scowl. He grabbed one of her wrists and picked her up; her face level with his. "Look at me." He demanded. (name) hesitated, whimpering at his demand. "I said, look at me, damn it!"

He tossed her to the floor with a growl. She laid on her side, curling into a ball as tears fell from her face to the floor. Her head was brought up to look at the sadistic male; he used his power of strings to force (name) to look at him. "You broke two rules. You flinched and tried to protect yourself. As well as disobeyed my command." (eye color), watery eyes looked into his sunglasses, silently begging for mercy. With the strings attached to her body, making her his marionette, he walked her to his desk and had her lay on top of it.

The dress she was told to wear scrunched up, revealing her panties. Dolamingo came over and peered over her. His eyes drifted to her clothed breasts. He licked his lips before he roughly groped her. (name) shut her eyes, her tears flowing more freely down her face. It wasn't long before he became annoyed with the dress, so he gripped the collar and tore down. His left hand came down to fondle her right breast as his mouth sucked her left. He swirled his tongue around her nipple, flicking it, rolling it between his teeth. Unlatching from her nipple, he gave the right the same treatment. (name) arched her back and moaned loudly.

She hated that he touched her in such ways that made her crave and beg for more. Bored with (name)'s breasts, he dragged his tongue down her stomach, taking off her soaked panties with his teeth. Doflamingo brought her panties to the cuffs at her ankles and came back up, stopping at her pussy. Her legs tried to close, but were held open by his strings. He blew hot air onto her exposed clit, making her shiver and moan breathily. His smile returned, enjoying (name) helpless beneath him. His tongue slid between her folds, teasing her, he moved his tongue over her clit once and wrapped his lips over it. He sucked fiercely, the nerve bundles pulsing pleasure waves through her entire body. In her stomach, the beginning of a knot was being formed. Doflamingo sucked for a well felt minute before departing with her clit, a heavy string of saliva was pulled before it snapped away. He looked at (name)'s face and was pleased at how it was red and eyes clouded with lust. Her tongue hung loosely out of her mouth, spit slowly dripping from it. This was arousing to him. He brought his face close to hers and licked his lips before feverishly kissing (name). His tongue forced its way into her mouth, licking her tongue. He sucked and bit her tongue, exciting (name). "Beg." He said, pulling away from the kiss and retreating back down to her vagina. "Do… Doffy, please." She slurred her words, the pleasure effecting her speech. "Please what?"

"Doffy! Fuck me… I want you to fuck me! Please, _Master_ _Doffy_ ~." The nickname you gave him and the sound of your voice calling him master drove him over the edge, but he wanted to push you to your limit; he wanted to hear you screaming for him. His tongue prodded at her entrance, licking up any pre-cum that spilled out. He looked up from her pussy and spoke with a low, seductive voice. "I couldn't hear you~." His and came up to pinch her clit, rubbing and twirling it between his thumb and index finger. (name) shut her eyes and arched her back. Her body was covered in a layer of sweat and her legs twitched every time his tongue came near her clit. "Doffy, fuck me!"

"Mm~, not loud enough." "PLEASE, MASTER DOFFY FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARD!" Satisfied with the plead, Doflamingo left her pussy and took of his pants along with his boxers. His cock sprung up, pre-cum sliding down from the tip. He crawled on top of (name), his penis poking in slightly. Doflamingo's head dropped down to attack (name)'s neck. He licked the salty liquid that accumulated on her neck before biting down hard, earning a very sexy moan. He bit hard again on the other side of her neck, marking her as his. With her distracted by his mouth, he slammed his cock into her pussy.

"DOFFY~!" she screamed, the feeling of his cock was immense. The knot in her stomach tighten greatly. She leaned her head back and arched her back, her breasts touching Doflamingo's bare chest. Not waiting, he rocked his hips viciously into her, his penis rubbing against her walls. (name) struggled with the strings on her arms, denying her from holding onto Doflamingo. She wanted to press their bodies against each other, even though he was just using her for sex. "Ahh~, (name). You're so tight~!"

"Doffy~! Yes, oh god! H-harder!" Hearing her beg for more had Doflamingo feeling like a man. A man who had power and control. A man who had the world in his palms. His thrusts were powerful and fast, (name) felt the knot was at its limit-she was at her limit. "I'm g-going to cum! Ah~, yes!" Doflamingo picked up his speed, thrusting into her at his maximum. The desk rocked with his thrusts making creaking sounds. His cock reached (name)'s G-spot, breaking the knot. "OH GOD, DOFFY~!" her back arched more and her body shook with overwhelming pleasure. Her cum lathered over Doflamingo's cock, its heat had him at his limit. A final thrust deep into her pussy, he came, his sperm flowing and mixing with her orgasm. He pulled out, some of the cum spilling out. He took his fingers and swiped up her vagina, gathering the cum that spilled out. He brought his finger to his mouth, sucking it clean. Bending down, he put on his boxers and pants, tying the bow in front. "Clean up and leave." The strings that bounded her to the desk disappeared and the door was closed. (name) looked up to the ceiling, coming down from her climax. Tears formed in her eyes and her hands went to her face. She sobbed, hating how she was used once more. "I s-swear it's never going t-to h-happen again."

A promise that was made to herself after every time she was used for sex, but it broke. Always. Slowly, she came off the desk, her legs barely supporting her weight. Her knees buckled and gave out. She fell and held herself, crying more. Looking up, the dress that was torn and her panties were in front of her. Coughing, she reached out the clothes, slipping on her panties and covering her breasts with the torn dress. Regaining some of her poster back, she stood up and walked out of the room to her own.

While she walked, her sniffles echoed off the walls. She looked down at her wrists and bit her lip, preventing any more tears from falling. In her room, she stood in the connected bathroom and stared at her reflection in the mirror that stretched across the wall. (name) pulled out a small makeup bag, pulling out the concealer and a blending brush. She applied the concealer to her neck and any place that had visible marks of abuse. Done with that, she went to her closet and put on another dress, (because of the cuffs on her wrists, her wardrobe only consisted of no-sleeve dresses). A knock came from the door and she quickly made her way to open the door. "Oh. Hello Sugar."

The devil fruit user walked in and sat on the bed, her bowl of grapes in her lap. Sugar often did this as you were almost always willing to say yes to her requests. (name) closed the door and looked at Sugar. "Was there something you need?" "Can I sleep in your room tonight?" "Of course," (name) said with a smile. "Please stop smiling if it's only fake." The smile dropped from her lips as she nodded. "The whole castle heard your screams." Sugar said and ate another grape off her finger. (name)'s cheeks burned, blood rushing and presenting itself on her cheek as a deep red. "Master, also talked about it on the transponder." (name) looked up at Sugar and cautiously walked towards her. "Do you know who he was talking to?" "Law."

Her eyes widened for the second time. Memories of when they were smaller and when Law was still under Doflamingo came flooding back.

" _(name), go away." "Aw, why?" "Because you're annoying." She pouted and turned around. (name) looked over her shoulder to see if he was going to apologize, but he was still reading. She sighed and turned back around, her eyes looking at his hat. She reached out and place her small hand on top. "Soft…" Grabbing it, she put it on her own head. "Hey! Give me my hat- ", As Law stood to get his hat back, he caught sight of something cute. His hat was too big to fit (name)'s head, so it covered her eyes. "Hm?" She questioned and lifted the hat so she could see. Law's cheeks heated up and a light pink hue was spread across to each ear. Law looked to his feet and held out his hand. "Give it back…" (name) took off the hat and placed it in his waiting hand. "Sorry."_

" _Hey, Law? What's your actual name?" "My what?"_

" _Your name? It can't just be 'Law', there's gotta be more to it." Baby 5 said. "I'm not telling you." "What? Why not?" she asked, a little mad. "We already told your names!" He looked to the weapon-shifting girl, "So? I'm not interested."_

" _You're so uncool! You're no fun!" "Even if I have fun, I'll die anyways." Baby 5 leaned closer to look at Law's white skin. "You've got quite a lot of white spots now." "I don't know if I can live another year…" he said. "I may die sooner than I calculated."_

" _That aside, if you have a real name, tell us-dasuyan!" Buffalo said, not seeming to care that Law might die soon. "Or I'll tell the Young Master you stabbed Cora-san two years ago," Buffalo threatened. "Yes, we will!" Baby 5 supported. Law closed his eyes and sighed. "Trafalgar D. Water Law." Buffalo and Baby 5 gasped. "I shouldn't tell that name to anybody, actually. I don't go by code name like you two, so it's just a little longer. 'D.' is a secret name. 'Water' is a true name. For generations, my family-"_

"— _How boring! This is not fun at all." Baby 5 complained. "Yeah-dasuyan." Buffalo agreed. "You guys asked me repeatedly!" Law shouted, angry at the two. (name) looked at him and smiled. She thought is suited him. Baby 5 held onto Buffalo's arms, crying because Law raised his voice at her. Then, out of the blue, Corazon picked up Law and ran off. They all thought he was going to get another beating, but it would be the last time they see him._

"(name). (name)." She shook her head and looked to Sugar. "Yes?" "You're crying." (name) lifted her hand, her fingers touching her cheek – she had been crying. "S-sorry." She apologized and wiped away her tears. "Who is Law?" _Right… Sugar joined after Law had gone with Carazon._ "He was a subordinate of Doflamingo. He suddenly left with Corazon to find a cure for his disease. That's what Doflamingo said." "What disease?" "Amber Lead. It was believed to be a contagious disease, but it was false. A person could only contract Amber Lead if their skin was exposed to white lead frequently." "White lead?" (name) sat down beside Sugar to tell the story of Flevance.

"Flevance was said to be straight out of a snowy country in a fairy tale. The trees, grass, even the earth was all pure white. When visitors came, it left them wondering whether the island was real or not. A special and rare ore, Amber Lead, was discovered underneath the kingdom, and was determined to be the source of Flevance's marvelous white nature. With Amber Lead's discovery, a variety of goods such as utensils, paint, sweets, makeup and weapons were made from the ore. People from all over the wold bought he high quality goods, leading to the kingdom's eventual rise to affluence." Sugar had crawled over to the pillows and laid there under the covers with her half empty bowl of grapes. "It sounds pretty." "Yes, however, a hundred years before the industry came to be, the World Government and the royal family discovered that Amber Lead was poisonous, but chose not to inform the country of its harmful nature, as to gain profit from the industry."

"So, they didn't tell them it was poisonous because they wanted money?" Sugar cut in. (name) nodded and then continued with the story. "Well, as a part of the adverse effects, each succeeding generation that came to be had a shorter lifespan than their predecessors. By the time the world discovered of the toxicity of Amber Lead, it was too late to save the heavily poisoned country. The royal family selfishly escaped with the help of the World Government, abandoning their people. All the citizens became sick and eventually died. Neighboring countries, fearing the disease was contagious, responded by quarantining the island. Desperate to leave the kingdom, the citizens of Flevance attempted to fight their way out, and the neighboring countries, with justified cause, killed them and destroyed the kingdom." (name) took in a shaky breath, before continuing.

"Law was the only survivor, as he managed to smuggle himself across the border by hiding amongst a mountain of corpses. This blatant disregarded for his country's well-being turned Law into a bitter child who sought to destroy the world that destroyed his. Although the country was destroyed, citizens worldwide remained vigilant of the Amber Lead Disease… Law had said he'd only live a few more years before the disease would kill him. When he left with Corazon, they never specified when they'd return."

"We were searching for a special devil fruit-Op-Op fruit. We found a pirate band that held it, so we offered them money in exchange for the fruit. They accepted the foolish deal for they didn't know the power the fruit held." (name) looked to Sugar and found her still awake and listening. "When we arrived, the island was chaos. Someone had stolen the fruit-Corazon. Corazon was, actually, a marine officer, trying to stop Doflamingo and his schemes... He gave the Op-Op fruit to Law and helped Law escape… Corazon was killed by Doflamingo when Vergo, the first Corazon, told him the truth."

"What was Doflamingo's brother's real name?" "Rosinante. Well, I think it's time for bed." (name) said quickly, tucking Sugar in and placing the empty bowl on the bedside table. "Goodnight." (name) walked out of the room, closing the door quietly.

"(name)." She turned her head and stood straight. "Yes, Young Master?" Doflamingo walked over to her and grabbed a handful of her hair. "Come with me." He said harshly, pulling on her hair. She winced and held back the scream and followed his command. They came to a window with a single transponder snail on the sill. He picked it up and spoke into it, "You still there, Law?" "I am. Is she alive?" "Why don't you hear for yourself?" Doflamingo brought the snail to (name). "Speak to him." She looked at snail, realization that he's still alive processing in her mind. "I said, speak to him!" He pulled on her hair harder, causing a whimper to come out. "H-hello?"

"(name)! Are you okay?" She looked to Doflamingo then back to the snail. "Y-yes." She lied. "Did he do anything to you? Don't lie to me." Again, she looked to the man who held his grip on her hair. She closed her eyes before shouting into the mic, "I'M NOT OKAY! LAW, PLEASE, HE'S TOUCHED ME OVER AND OVER! PLEASE! I'M A SLAVE HERE, I'VE HAD ENOUGH! SAVE ME!" "You bitch! You should've kept lying!" He pulled her closer to him before throwing her to the floor. "(name)! The deal's off!"

"Now, Law… if the deal's off, I get to have my way with (name)~." He said, going over to (name) and stepping on her stomach. "G-get off!" "Aww, look at you wriggling underneath me. Ahh, you really do make me feel like a man. I have complete and utter control over you. Like a master owns a bitch." He laughed, twisting his foot deeper. (name) groaned, her eyes daring to glare at the sadistic male. "If you want her alive, you'll keep the deal on." There was a silence before Law spoke up. "I'll bring you Caesar at the meeting point." "That's good to hear." Doflamingo smiled. "But. You have to resign as a warlord."

Doflamingo growled, "You're pushing your luck, brat." "You'll still receive Caesar. Just resign." Doflamingo clicked his tongue and agreed. "Now, since you added something more to the deal… there are no guarantees that (name) won't get hurt."

"Dof- " The blond hung up and bent down to her face. "I suggest you start to follow my orders again or you won't live to see Law." She looked up at him and spat. "No."


	2. Chapter 2

Previously:

" _(name)." She turned her head and stood straight. "Yes, Young Master?" Doflamingo walked over to her and grabbed a handful of her hair. "Come with me." He said harshly, pulling on her hair._

" _You still there, Law?" "I am. Is she alive?" "Why don't you hear for yourself?" "H-hello?" "(name)! Are you okay?" "I'M NOT OKAY! LAW, PLEASE, HE'S TOUCHED ME OVER AND OVER! PLEASE! I'M A SLAVE HERE, I'VE HAD ENOUGH! SAVE ME!" "You bitch!"_

"The deal's off!" _"If you want her alive, you'll keep the deal on." There was a silence before Law spoke up. "I'll bring you Caesar at the meeting point."_

" _I suggest you start to follow my orders again or you won't live to see Law." She looked up at him and spat. "No."_

Grabbing (name)'s arm, he pulled her up. "What was that? I didn't quite hear you!" he shouted, throwing her to the ground again. She grunted, her glare still holding. "No!" She pushed herself up to a sitting position, then pushed against the tiles until her back was touched the wall. "What are you doing? Standing up?"

"Yes." She dared, sliding up and stood. "That's useless!" He outstretched his hand, bending his fingers in a pattern. He laughed lowly, his smile growing wider. "You're powerless against me! You're a puppet. A puppet that works and bends at my will." (name) stood still. Her arms were raised and put over her head. Doflamingo took long strides over to (name), stopping in front of her and lifting her chin with his hand. "I know how to make you scream and beg~." His hand traveled south, reaching up under her dress and fondling her pussy through her panties. (name) shut her eyes, grinding her teeth together. "Now~, come on. Moan my name, (name)~." "N-no."

He pulled the thin fabric to the side and inserted a finger, pumping it in and out. "You're already wet from my finger!" "Stop it…" Doflamingo cackled and brought his wet finger to her mouth, "Don't believe me, taste for yourself." He wriggled his finger between her lips and swirled it around. (name) held her glare and bit down on his finger. "Argh!" He pulled his finger from her mouth and stepped back, inspecting it. His finger started to bleed, the blood rolling down his finger to the floor. "You're going to regret that." He said with a growl. Stomping back to her, he lifted his hand and swung it down, his hand going across (name)'s cheek. The force of the slap had (name) facing the floor. Although her cheek stung like hell and how badly she wanted to cry, she would not give him that satisfaction. Instead, she looked up at him once more and said, "You'll never be the man who'll rule the world… the will of D. will bring a storm." She smirked at seeing his face contort into sheer nervousness.

"How would you know about the Will of D.?" "It's in my name. (last name) D. (name)." Doflamingo sneered and brought the same hand down onto her face. "Shut up!" "I won't!" she screamed. "You'll never be the man who rules the world! The Will of D. will bring a storm!" She repeated and was hit whenever she did. "You'll never be the man who rules the world! The Will of D. will bring- "

Cut off, she coughed and the taste of iron filled her mouth. She looked down to her stomach and saw his fist dug deep into her. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" his voice boomed. He took away his fist and looked down at (name); her lips were pursed together in a line. "That's better." She growled and spat the rest of her sentence. A vain appeared on Doflamingo's forehead, a sign that now he's more than angry. His smile had gone into a deep snarl as his hand clasped around (name)'s throat. She held her determination and squeaked out her testament, "You… will never… be the m-man… who'll r-rule… t-the world!" Doflamingo's hand became tighter. "Say it again."

"T-the W-will of D…. w-will bring a… s-STORM!" she screamed quickly before her lungs gave out and the oxygen flow to her brain was cut. Her head hung forward and her body was limp, but her heart refused to give up. It was still beating, it was slow, but there. Doflamingo smiled wickedly and dropped her to the floor.

"Dellinger." He called out to the small blond who was there, watching the commotion. "Put her where she belongs." Dellinger giggled and saluted. Doflamingo walked away, leaving (name) to the boy. "Oh my, my, my! (name), you knew to keep your mouth shut! But, why didn't you?" Dellinger inquired, bending down to her unconscious body and smiling. "Aww, you were so pretty before you had your blood spilled… or, you look better bloody~." His leg was lifted back and swung forward, his foot kicking (name) in the stomach. "Ahahaha!" he laughed, kicking her limp body to the castle's dungeon.

Dellinger gave one last kick to her bruised body before walking away and closing the cell door. The boy stayed just a little longer, staring at the girl who's battered and broken. He laughed and left, leaving (name) in the dark.

Although she couldn't move, her conscious came back somewhat. Her thoughts flowed rapidly in her mind, she was screaming and crying out to no one. She wanted to scream out loud, but her diaphragm and abdomen were beaten to nothing it felt. Her closed eyes wept, tears falling down her face and dripped to the cold, stone ground. She stayed in that position through the night, her tears stopping sometime during the night.


End file.
